


If Told in Detail

by aquabluejay



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: Dan being a twisted bastard, Darkfic, Emu is present, M/M, Non-Consensual, Parad, Parad taking the brunt of it, Parad's a bit messed up too from being with Dan so long, Parado, Physical Abuse, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Assault, Strangulation, Tokusatsu - Freeform, pretty rough, whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 09:39:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10160384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquabluejay/pseuds/aquabluejay
Summary: Parad and Emu find themselves at Dan’s mercy after losing a fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly this only exists because someone badly misread one of my posts and replied “Wait, when did Parad suck Dan off to protect Emu?” This is… not precisely how it goes down but…
> 
> Not strictly canon compliant but post episode 19 -ish?

Dan tucks Parad’s confiscated gashat away inside his jacket with a "tsk" and a hollow chuckle that echoes through his dimly lit hideout.

Parad drags himself up to his hands and knees. Dan stands a few yards away, eyeing him. That cold, terrible smile that doesn't reach Dan's eyes is tugging at the corner of his mouth. That one was bad news indeed.

Dan has dropped his henshin, but he's still holding one sickle half of the Gashacon Sparrow. It's pressed against Emu's neck.

“You’ve been a very bad boy, Parad, acting on your own… Bad boys need to be punished, don't they?”

Parad doesn't say anything in response. Staring flatly at Dan.

Emu struggles up into a sitting position and starts to say something.

Dan rolls his wrist, flicking the tip of the weapon up so that it hooks under Emu's jaw. Emu is forced to rise unsteadily to his knees, straining his neck up trying to keep it from pressing dangerously into his esophagus.

“Don’t they,” Dan hisses. 

Parad’s face twists with desperation. His gaze flicks back and forth from Dan to Emu and back before he breaks eye contact. He ducks his head, hiding his expression. When he nods it is so slight that it's almost invisible.

“Come here,” Dan orders.

Parad hesitates. Emu makes a pained noise as Dan presses harder against his throat. Parad drags himself up and crawls towards Dan.

Parad stops at Dan’s feet. He glances again at Emu, and then up at Dan, not quite meeting his eyes this time.

“I think to start with, you owe me an apology,” Dan purrs, thumbing his belt.

What? Looking on Emu is confused, then horror spreads through him. No, Dan can’t mean...Not right here, right now. But with attention focused there, Emu can see that Dan is already turned on. In the confines of his skintight pants, the shape of his hardening cock is easily discernible.

Parad shuffles forward and undoes Dan’s belt, mechanically. He opens his pants and rearranges fabric until Dan’s erection is free.

Without further instruction Parad braces his hands on Dan’s thighs and begins to suck Dan off. He puts some effort into it, licking along the shaft and hollowing his cheeks around Dan’s length the way he knows Dan likes. But there's no enthusiasm behind it and quickly it isn't enough for Dan.

Dan buried his free hand in Parad's hair and pulls cruelly. Dan snaps his hips forward, thrusting while he holds Parad in place.

Parad's hands push against Dan’s legs, accompanied by a whine of protest. Dan yanks on his hair in response, making Parad whimper arround his cock.

“Quiet now or perhaps I'll have some fun with the doctor instead.” Dan shifts his gaze to Emu, still balanced on Sparrow-point. Emu swallows, he can't help the full body shiver that runs through him at the look in Dan’s eyes.

Luckily Dan is distracted by a bout of manic laughter, and then his attention returns to Parad, whose protests have stopped. The whole time his thrusts barely falter.

Emu wants… he wants to stop this somehow, but there isn’t much he can do, still caught on the sparrow like a fish dangling from a hook. He can only avert his eyes to the ceiling as Dan brutalizes Parad.

After another couple minutes or so Dan seems to get bored with what he’s doing. He stills his thrusts and allows himself to slip out of Parad’s mouth. 

“Why don't you come around behind dear Parad, Doctor.” It's not a question. Dan doesn't turn to look at Emu, but he lets him off the tip of the Sparrow.

Emu collapses gratefully catching himself on his hands. His injuries from the previous fight were painfully strained in the position Dan had forced him into. He isn't sure how much longer he could have held it before he slipped and impaled himself on Dan’s weapon. Somehow he suspects Dan is fully aware of all of this.

However, Emu’s relief is short-lived, as the implication Dan’s words fully processes. Emu is already practically within arm's reach. Plenty too close as far as Emu is concerned. Dan wants… Dan wants him to bo be involved in this sick ritual somehow? No no no no no….

“He always want’s to play with you. Come over here and hold his hands behind his back.”

Emu finds himself shuffling awkwardly over on his hands and knees. Even so, he covers the few yards it takes to come up behind Parad all too quickly. In front of him Parad is panting, taking in quick shallow breaths during what Emu is unfortunately certain will be only a momentary respite.

As instructed, Emu reaches around Parad, taking hold of both of his wrists. Parad doesn’t resist when Emu guides his hands down from Dan’s legs and back until the meet behind him.

“Just like that… Nice and tight now, Doctor. You know bugsters are stronger than they look.” Dan sneers around Emu’s title. Emu grimaces, but tightens his hold.

Dan finally releases his grip on Parad's hair. Instead he grabs the long purple laces that hang from Parad's jacket collar. Dan wraps them tightly around Parad's neck, winding up the slack around his hand. He pulls sharply.

Parad instinctively tries to bring his arms up to struggle, but Emu holds them fast. He presses the backs of Parad’s hands firmly down against the tops of his thighs. Parad's mouth drops open as he fights for breath. Dan smiles coldly and uses it as an opportunity to push his cock back in before resuming a steady rhythm.

Parad shudders in front of Emu, gagging on Dan’s cock as it's forced down his throat, choking harshly. And then gradually fainter but all the more desperate as Dan continues to strangle him.

Eventually Parad stops fighting Emu’s hold on his wrists. His hands lay limp in Emu’s lap. His entire body slackens until Dan’s hold on the straps around his neck is the only thing holding him upright.

“Stop! He’s…!” Emu shouts.

“Oh, don't worry yourself about dear Parad, little doctor. A Bugster does not die quite so easily. He’s not as fragile as your patients. I should know, I made him.” Dan throws his head back and laughs.

Emu can’t watch anymore. He can’t look at Dan’s expression anymore. He doesn’t want to look anywhere else either. He wants this to not be happening. He wants to be anywhere but here. He closes his eyes. But even then he can't not hear.

The wet sounds of Dan’s length sliding in and out between Parad's lips. The occasional grunt or sigh of pleasure from Dan. Fading, strangled sounds from Parad.

Emu covers his mouth against the nauseous sensation of mingling disgust and terror.  
When Dan finally cums, it’s with a perversely blissful sound.

“Good boy,” Pan pronounces, then promptly shoves Parad to one side. He falls over limply. The tug of Parad’s hand sliding out of Emu’s and the thump of him hitting the floor startle Emu into opening his eyes.

Parad lies motionless at Dan’s feet, except for his labored breathing. It rasps, hollowly in the quiet room, catching and setting him coughing weakly. His gaze is empty, unfocused. His lips are swollen, pink and wet. Cum and saliva dribble from the corner of his mouth. Dan watches him for a moment with an approving smile before turning his attention back to Emu again.

“Did you enjoy the show?” he enquires lazily.

Emu doesn’t look up at Dan. He looks down at Parad’s neck where the slackened purple straps are still looped. There are livid red marks around his neck where they cut into his skin.

“He can be troublesome, but he’ll behave in the end, if you know how to handle him.*

Parad only draws in several desperate lungfuls of air and whines faintly.

Emu feels sick again.

“Now then… What should I do with you, mmm? You’ve been such trouble too. And you made that bootleg…” Dan inspects the edge of the Gashacon Sparrow, for a moment, then looks over it at Emu. Emu scrambles backwards, looking for where the Mighty Brothers gashat skidded away to when he’d been knocked out of henshin by Dan earlier. Dan is going to kill him this time, he’s sure. He has to … If he can just …

“Emu!?” “Intern!” “Where are you?!” The shouts are outside the room, but not far. And it’s unmistakably Poppy and Hiiro. 

“Hiiro!” Emu shouts back, and he can hear running feet.

Dan growls and henshins into Dangerous Zombie, bolting out of the room through some other exit. Hiiro and Poppy burst in just in time to see him go. Hiiro shouts and gives chase, while Poppy jogs over to Emu and kneels in front of him.

Wait. That’s where Parad… “Emu…?” Poppy is concerned, reaching out to help him. Emu let’s her help him up but waves her off once he’s standing. He looks around the room and spots Parad over Poppy’s shoulder, somehow suddenly across the room, and out of Hiiro and Poppy’s line of sight when they came in.

“Go with Hiiro, Poppy.”  
“But…!” Poppy clearly wants to argue. Emu evades her hands as she reaches out to him again.

“Give me a minute Poppy. I need to find my gashat. It got dropped somewhere. Go to Hiiro. I’ll catch up.” The sounds of the fight are just audible. In fact, he thinks those are the sounds of Taiga’s weapons now too. She gives him a final worried look before she goes, but she does leave to watch the battle.

Emu sags a bit, but manages to walk across the room well enough now that he’s on his feet. Parad is sitting up against one of the desks by the wall, casual as anything. Though as he approaches, Emu notes that he’s indeed still sitting on the floor.

Emu kneels gingerly beside Parad but doesn't reach out to him. He’s not sure if he should. His doctor’s instincts urge him forward, but his concerns stop him. He’s never dealt with this sort of thing before. Not directly. He needs to proceed delicately, he’s sure. How will Parad react after… After all that trauma. And it's Emu's trauma too. He was there. He IS there. He was, however unwilling, in a way a part of what just happened…

Emu reminds himself firmly, to just focus on the patient.

Parad wipes his mouth clean with his sleeve and watches Emu back. His eyes are red rimmed, and there are half dried tear tracks on his cheeks. Involuntary probably, from the strangulation. Although Emu certainly wouldn’t blame him if they weren’t. He feels a lot like crying himself.

“You… Why did you…? You let him…” Emu tries not to sound accusatory, he’s probably not doing a good job.

But to Emu's utter shock, Parad breaks out in a smile. And then he produces Emu’s phone, seemingly from nowhere. He offers the device back to Emu, who takes it, baffled.

How on earth had he gotten it? They hadn’t been close enough and then … Emu realizes suddenly that he let go of one of Parad’s hands to cover his own mouth. Parad must have lifted Emu’s phone while Dan was distracted. God, Emu hadn’t even noticed.

On a hunch, Emu checks his phone. There’s a recently sent text to Asuna, which he definitely hadn’t sent himself. “HELP” sent a few minutes ago. But even then how would she know where…? Oh. His Game Scope.

The Game Scopes all have a GPS so that when they scan a patient, the location is automatically sent to the CR system and the doctors are notified. Emu checks his scope, still hanging around his neck. Sure enough, it’s been activated.

Parad sees Emu check it. He smiles wider.

Parad had called for help. Parad had outplayed them. Both of them. 

But it wasn't a game, how could it be. No one should...What Parad just went through…! That was why…? All of this? Parad had…? It's too much to process all at once.

All he can get out is “Why?”

Parad’s voice is hoarse from abuse Emu desperately wishes he couldn’t catalogue, but his tone is light as ever when he answers.

“He didn't kill you though, did he. Ne, M?”

Parad smiles again, and there's an edge to it that Emu recognizes instinctively, even before he can put a name it.

Then Parad is gone, leaving Emu to blink away the afterimage of pixels in his vision. Leaving Emu with the knowledge, sitting heavy in his gut, that Parad thinks this was a victory.

Emu feels sick all over again.


End file.
